How Different?
by gtsinger96
Summary: Blake is a new C.A.S.T and she is more human then most of her kind. Her partner, Owen, is the heartthrob of the Gurhal system. Whenever she is around him, she feels the strangest sensation. What is this emotion? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Tap, Tap, Tap._ I blinked; at least I think I blinked. I'm not technically human, but that doesn't mean I can't blink, right? My instincts told me to attack, but what if I hurt someone?

"Amazing! She shows human characteristics. Two days old and she is just about human!" What were these men talking about? Of course I'm just about human, it's in my circuitry. I cocked my head to the side; the strange man clapped his hands. What was I, his little circus monkey, this could go on no longer. My hand lashed out, catching his clapping hand.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped." I was polite, like I was supposed to be, so why was he so terrified? I smiled, he quivered. I scratched my head; it didn't itch, but I had seen many humans do it when they were thinking. I felt a disturbance in my hand, I gasped. The man's hand was purple!

"I . . ." I began, the man ran. I sighed. That was the third one today. I banged my head on the wall. I felt no pain, I couldn't cry. Why can't I just be like the other C.A.? Why do I have to be "different"? I curled up in the corner. They were bound to send another mechanic to shut me down. Mess with my circuitry. Didn't they understand that it is so degrading being opened up every ten minutes? As far as I was concerned, it was equivalent to rape. I sighed, everything, was mechanical. My voice, computer generated, my soul, a motherboard, my brain, a computer, my heart, non-existent. I am beautiful, I have been approached by many men, but what was the point? I may look female, but what am I? I am a piece of machinery, a computer, a tool. I can't fall in love, I will never have a family. I had no childhood, I can't grow old. Sure, Hyuga Ryght would have me; I have heard he is a huge flirt, but, that isn't love.

My room began to feel like a prison. I couldn't breathe, I needed air, I drew in deep breaths. I can't explain what was going on, I don't breathe, I can't get claustrophobic, I am NOT human. I didn't care that it was all in my head, I didn't care that I would be put back under intense watch, I needed out. I bolted from the room, my head pounding, what was going on?

I didn't look back, I was positive I had a crowd of pursuers. I bounced backward, but from what, a wall? I looked up, it was no wall. It was a man, a kind looking man. I stepped back, my face solemn. I waited for the look on the man's face to disappear, for a mask of anger to cover his rugged face. He remained silent. I examined his face. He had sharp features, it looked as though I could cut myself on his chin. He had a solid chest, his muscles were visible through his shirt. His face was rough with stubble. Just my luck, this man was attractive.

"Well hello!" he smiled. When was he going to come right out and say I was stupid? I drew away slightly, attempting to hide the knots in my stomach. Well, where my stomach would be if I were human. I frowned, there was no chance. What was this feeling? It wasn't as bad as the embarrassment of men looking at my circuitry, but it was torturous, it was worse than my combat training. What was it? I didn't like it, it made me feel vulnerable.

"Can you speak?" he was so kind, it couldn't hurt to say hi. I opened my mouth and closed it. He moved his hand forward, encouraging me?

"I…I…I… I'm sorry, are you okay". I bowed slightly and began to step away, he put his large hand on my shoulder, it was comforting.

"What's the matter? I was actually worried about you, because I am not the softest thing to run into." He grinned. What was so amusing? I felt so stupid, I had so much more to learn. I looked up into his eyes. They were the color of the oceans, or so I've never heard. I have never been out in the Gurhal System, so I wouldn't know. I stared for a minute, it didn't seem to make it uncomfortable at all. I attempted to make conversation, hoping I wouldn't crash and burn.

"I just needed out of that room. I felt like I would die if I stayed in there a moment more." There, normal. Right? Or was that a complete oddity, did humans never have a need for escape.

"Oh, so you aren't Blake, the new C.A.S.T, you're human?" he looked confused. Of course, I can't die. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am. They say, I'm different, that I am more human than others. They have been playing with my circuitry all day, and I just, I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry to mislead you." I closed my eyes and turned away, the men had been waiting behind me the whole time.

"Wait!" I turned, had he just called me back? "I am your new partner, I am Owen." He flashed me a smile that sent my mood soaring, he had an interest in seeing me. Why did that make me so happy? I am still learning all of the emotions people are capable of. I have established that I am almost human. I must learn what this gut wrenching emotion is.

"Guys, don't worry, I'm going to show Blake around the colony." The men didn't look happy , but Owen seemed to have a way with people. He seemed like a person that someone couldn't help but be friends with, no matter what your personality. My goal is to adopt one of those, a personality.

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how different am I, with one being not really different, and ten being very different." He was about to answer, when I began to speak again, "And, Owen, they keep trying to "fix" me, make me normal. AM I a good different, or should go back into that room and make me normal?"


	2. Chapter 2

"If this is what the colony is like, what about the rest of the planets, what are they like?" I had finally become comfortable around Owen, once he convinced me that different was good. I wondered what combat would be like. Would he, as the humans say, "Have my back"?

"The planets aren't that amazing, but to you, they will probably out of this world, pun quite intended." He grinned. Was he always this happy? He was happier than most people around here. He seemed amused, so I attempted a giggle. It did not work. The sound was quite similar to a fork in the dispose-all. I hid my face with my "hair".

"Look on the bright side, that's closer to a laugh then Lou has ever gotten. And remember, no need to be nice, I'm not the funniest guy." I couldn't get past how kind he was to me. I am a machine, and most people treated me as such. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to ask, there had to be a reason for his kindness.

"You could be doing any number of things other than showing a young C.A.S.T around the colony. Please Don't feel obligated to be nice to me, we are partners, I won't be offended if you aren't my best friend." He looked as though it offended him that I would even consider the idea. His grin disappeared, and he put on a very serious face.

"If you learn anything from me, I want you to learn that you, are a person. No matter what those science gurus tell you, you need a personality, you need to have emotions." He was very passionate about this subject, "Get pissed at one person a day, minimum. Indulge yourself with your favorite, um, energy source. And, because I've got a good feeling about you, I am going to teach you to laugh. I don't care if I I was die doing it, I will get you laughing." I didn't understand Owen. I have searched throughout my memory, and I have found no man quite like him. Most men around the colony fell into three categories, Scientists, Commoners, Guardians. And then there was Hyug. . .

"Blake!" Lovely, I hope this pleased Owen, I was about to get, "pissed". Hyuga kept pursuing us, I ignored him. I wanted him gone, because I had no idea how to deal with him. I may get myself into some serious trouble.

"Blake!" Did he not get the hint? I could tell Owen couldn't wait for what happened next.

"Bla…" I hit him, hard. But he was trained, he caught my hand and twirled me. I wanted so badly to hurt him. Owen looked slightly amused. He will probably refer to this as a learning experience. Hygua looked into my eyes, I was unfazed. I'm sure my eyes were fiery; but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Your eyes . . ." I refused to suffer through this. Did he seriously think he would have any effect on a new C.A.S.T?

"Shut. Up. About. My. Eyes. They aren't even eyes. Yes, they are a pretty shade of green, but who really gives a holy crap about that." My tone was harsh, mechanical tones making it even more intimidating. Hyuga reddened. It totally made my day. Owen was right, this, this was what life was like. Screw logic, go with gut feelings and emotions. When was the last time a C.A.S.T made history? Never, because C.A. follow what is known and excepted. I am determined not to allow the scientists to get to me. No one person was, normal, and I knew for a fact that I had made more progress in the last hour then I did in a whole day of combat training.

"You showed him, huh?" Owen was immensely pleased. I punched him in the shoulder, lightly, very, very, lightly. Based on my records, it was a playful gesture. Owen smiled, we were more than partners now. He is my best friend.

"Wow, Moatoob is so different from Neudaiz and Parum. They are both so scenic, but this planet, the people, they seem so carefree. What could be so wrong in such a place?" I was amazed by the diversity of the planets in the Gurhal System.

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong here. No combat today." He said his last words quietly. We both, unfortunately, remembered what had happened last week. "It was your first mission." He had said. We both knew that my performance was less then exemplary. It hurt to even think about it.

"If all is peaceful here, what is our mission?" I was wildly confused.

"Blake, you haven't lived until you have gone to Gawik's Pub. Before you say anything about how you don't eat and other tragic things, just trust me, have I steered you wrong yet?" I hated it when he was right; I was the one with access to every file known to man, beast, and newman. He had won, he knew he had won. He smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"Does everyone come here?"Owen nodded, he continued to point out people he knew, I tuned him out. I was uncomfortable the second I walked into Gawik's. The air quality was poor, the small room was packed with more people than should have been possible. I allowed my neon green hair to curtain my face . My act of embarrassment, was apparently seductive, I believe every man in the room was calling for me.

"I believe I have lived, can we go now?" Owen frowned, got behind me, and pushed me up to the bar counter. The bartender, Gawik perhaps, raised his eyebrows at Owen. I feared what he had planned. Gawik kept looking back and forth between Owen and me, what was he thinking? Gawik shrugged his shoulders, and looked at Owen.

"So what'll it be today?" he asked. I hated that I couldn't pick up any accents or speech patterns, it made me so plain, I hated my computer voice. I decided I would trust Owen, people always interested me.

"Actually, Gawik, this is Blake, my partner_._" He had some sort of half-baked idea, this could either end beautifully, or terribly. "She is three weeks old, why don't you tell her about bartending." I shook my head, was he serious,_ bartending?_ Gawik's face seemed to light up, I felt bad, maybe this would be interesting.

Three hours later, I was way more than interested. There was so much more to, everything. Owen was right, there was so much more to learn then dry, boring, bare bones facts. There where the habits, the traditions, the unspoken rules, it was all right in front of me, I just had to be willing to find it. Owen, he was obviously pleased with himself. I was beaming; I even managed to make a sound that could pass off for a laugh. It was obvious nobody had ever taken the time to actually talk to Gawik; but no longer were his ways a secret, they were set free.

Gawik had to close up the pub, sadly, but I was still enormously happy.

"Oh My Gosh Owen! How would you know what I would enjoy? Not even I knew." Owen was the one beaming now. I thanked him all the way back to the colony.

"Seriously Blake, it's no big deal." My mouth dropped open.

"No big deal! No Owen, no, this is a huge deal. I have found something that, that no one has eve…" I froze. Did I just stutter? I ran back my memory. No possible way, but it happened so somehow . . .

"OH MY GOD! Owen, I just stuttered!" I was jumping up and down, I probably looked like I was having a malfunction. "I love you, I love you, I …" I felt so stupid. Owen didn't seem bothered, but I was just shocked. "Excuse me, my power is running awfully low, I'll see you tomorrow." My voice was dead, Owen cocked his head to the side, but let me walk away.

I paced around my room, running different memories through my head.

"There is no way, no possible way. How can I love him? I'm not even all that sure what love is yet. But I go bouncing around, screaming it out loud like its nothing." I was talking my partner machines ear off. She was such a good listener, but she didn't really give me the response that I needed. It was late, but I needed someone to talk to, I had to figure this out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vivienne? I need to talk to you." I had made a mad dash from my quarters, just to talk to Vivienne about the most unimportant subject there ever was. But Vivienne, she had to have the answer. I am a descendant of Vivienne's technology, more human, but still machine. Vivienne and I, we were mistakes, accidents, we are more human, less machine. If anyone knew how to help me, or at least explain it everything would make so much more sense.

"Blake? Hello, is there something you need?" Vivenne was so elegant when she spoke. I myself, preferred to use any and all speech impediments I pick up on, but elegance is fitting to her personality.

"Um, well, see…" Vivienne knew from the start that my question was not a simple one, "Are C.A.S.T.s, like us, are we, um, capable of falling in love?" I said it quickly, trying to get it over with. Understanding flooded across Vivenne's smooth face. She got up from her perch, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the window. She looked into my eyes; as if she was searching for a soul.

"Blake, what was one of the first things Owen told you?" she paused; I knew it was a rhetorical question. "He told you to screw logic, get pissed, told you to laugh. And you have, you have done all of that, But sadly, you have screwed logic and don't seem to realize that, you are in love. Don't listen to people, people are ass holes, raiders, perverts, and dream killers. But a person, a person can tell you the secrets of life. A person will help you when you fall, and a person, will love you, no matter your race."

I opened my mouth, but Vivienne shooed me. I stood there, shocked. There was no possible way that it was that simple. Vivienne put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a shove. It all then occurred to me. I had known the second Vivienne told me, but now, I know it's true. I am a C.A.S.T., and I am in love. I hugged Vivenne, and ran out the door. While my mind computing how I should act around Owen from now on, I succeeded in making myself look stupid by running into Headmaster Nav. I squirmed, trying to get away from him, but he was amazingly strong for an old man.

"Why the huge rush Blake? You can always come spend some time with me." He just didn't seem to understand that he was going to get in trouble for this someday. I carefully removed his hands from my waist; he was an old man, he couldn't mean any harm. His hands just seemed to gravitate back to me, now, I was annoyed. I smacked his hand away, but seriously, how far would he go? He found everything seductive, making talking to him ten times harder. I finally got tired of being nice, grabbed both of his hands, and twisted. It hadn't broken anything, but it had hurt him. He stood there with his mouth gaping open. I went back to walking and called to him over my shoulder.

"It was for your own good headmaster!" I moved on quickly, I didn't know how fast he could run, so I wasn't taking any chances. I turned the corner and skidded, barely avoiding toppling into Owen. He did not look happy to see me, which was a first. It felt as though my "heart" had fallen out of my chest.

"That was pretty bad ass what you did to Nav." He said flatly. I was confused, typically he said that proudly, but now, he sounded, disappointed. I stared at him, searching his face for what was wrong. Hiss expression was free of emotion. Just rigid and stiff, his eyes icy; it bothered me. This expression showed none of the passion he had for the world, it was, hate in his eyes. I waved my hands trying to get him to snap out of it. He lashed out, grabbing my wrists with excessive force. Had my skeletal structure not been made of titanium, I would have been in serious pain. But, it did hurt. I had just admitted that I loved this man, and now I am standing here, restrained by the man himself. My heart had now been crushed. I had to escape, maybe it wasn't him, but just a sick and twisted, dream ? I remembered from training, how to escape a man's grip, but I was hesitant to use it. After a minute, Owen had still not loosened his grip, it had to come to an end. I sent my elbow backward with blinding speed, knocking the wind out of Owen, and setting me free.

"You have two minutes to explain before I go get someone to lock your ass up for the night." My voice cracked. Here I was, pointing a gun at Owen. The hatred had left his eyes, and now, he just looked scared. He stepped backward slowly, his eyes not leaving the gun. My hands shook, I clenched my teeth. I noticed men, hiding from my view, and it suddenly dawned on me what was going on. Based on my training; I should have shot and killed Owen already by now. I stared at Owen, and shook my head. I looked around; they were all waiting, waiting in anticipation of my first kill.

I couldn't take it; I lowered my gun and collapsed onto the floor. I slid my gun to Owen, and indicated for him to go. He grabbed the gun, but didn't leave. I lay on the floor in a heap, shaking. They had sent my partner to die, they had sent Owen to be executed. Owen glared around at all of the men. The men must have been pissed, they missed out on their big bloody battle. One man walked up to him and tried to talk to Owen.

"Just shut up, okay? You sent me to be killed by my best friend to test her training. You are just sick, look at what you did." He motioned toward me, his eyes softened slightly, "All you did was manage to freak her out." The man opened his mouth to argue, Owen cut him off. "Don't you dare say she has no feelings or I will make sure you never live comfortably again." The man scurried away, he may have had more authority, but he lacked brawn.

Owen scooped me up off the floor and carried me away from the scene. I didn't speak, instead I listened to his heartbeat; strong and steady. He sat me down in a chair and examined me. When he was finally satisfied and had decided that I was completely undamaged, he hugged me tightly. I didn't want to let go, but I had to.

"Are you alright?" I asked, indicating his stomach, "It can't be comfortable having a titanium elbow assaulting you." I bit my lip, I really hoped I hadn't hurt him. He stared at me, amazed. I cocked my head to the side, why did he always seem so offended when I worried about him?

"You're serious? At least I was prepared for an attack. You were minding your own business, and then got attacked by your best friend, and you are asking if I'M alright?" he had a point, but, still. I shrugged, even I didn't understand why I worried for myself so little.

"Owen. Why would you even let them use you as a living target? If you went without a fight I will seriously question your intelligence." I sat down, I really didn't want to fall again, which I might do, based upon his past actions, "They said that if you didn't pass this test, they would change you, make you more like Lou, as opposed to Vivenne. And I couldn't let that happen to you Blake because I . . ." Shots rang out in the empty room, Owen and I weren't alone anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

We both took cover behind a column. Listening carefully for where the shots had been fired. Another bullet rushed by my ear, causing my hair to flutter. It was a close one. Just then I realized, we had a huge problem.

"Shit! Owen do you still have my gun?" Owen hit himself in the forehead. Apparently, he didn't have it. I took off, it was my favorite gun afterall.

"Blake! Are you delusional? Get back here." I was already gone, but he came after me. I stopped to look around the corner; he nearly sent us both flying. I rushed forward to grab my gun. Just as my hand closed around the cool metal, a woman dropped down from the ceiling, there was no way she meant well. I backed away; my gun wouldn't be beneficial this close. Owen and I stood next to each other, our concentration never wavering. The woman paced in front of us, no chance of shooting now. I reached backward and fingered my dagger. I hate up close combat, so it will be my last resort.

"I know more about the two of you then you know about yourselves. You do realize that, correct?" This woman knew I hated close combat. What did she know about Owen that I didn't is what I wondered. "I know that Blake is a complete screw up," She showed a great bit of satisfaction when Owen growled at her, "I know that Owen has barely slept one minute since you became his partner." My mind raced, that could be good or bad, but still, it wasn't healthy, I looked up at Owen. She relished in the fact that she was making us uncomfortable. I was waiting for her to say something about my love for Owen, but what she said next was even worse. "And oh yes, I almost forgot. Both of you, have a huge secret that you are keeping from one another." That was it, I was going to kill her, but she was gone.

I looked at Owen, my eyes gently questioning him. I couldn't believe that he was keeping something from me, but then again, he was probably thinking the same thing. I put my gun back into its holster and stared at Owen for a minute.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." He stared walking and I went right to his side, our steps matching up evenly. "I will admit, I have been keeping something from you, but I would have never thought that you would be doing the same." He paused; he didn't think a C.A.S.T would keep secrets, " But, it's almost like, I'm, I'm proud. Not even Vivienne got this far into the human condition. Secrets, just, wow." It seemed that he wasn't going to question me further. He took my hand in his, and gently pulled me off course. I looked at him, confused; he had lead us into a memorial.

"I have to tell you my big secret, but you can't say a word to anyone. I haven't told anyone about this." Oh no, he killed someone, he isn't a real guardian, he is a wanted man. All sorts of terrible things ran through my mind. "When you were being assembled, I kind of changed your circuitry. You were originally supposed to be like Lou; not Vivenne. I couldn't let them create another zombie of a robot." I was shocked. I owed practically my whole existence to him. I wouldn't have been the same person had he not changed me. I stood there in joyful shock; Owen had made me "human". I tackled him in a bear hug, nearly knocking us both over.

"Seriously, get a room." A voice said disgusted. I released Owen from my hug and turned around. He blushed furiously. Laia Martinez, of course it was her. We both looked sheepish.

"I was only kidding, gosh. I can tell the difference between a hug and a . . ." she didn't finish her sentence, but we knew what she meant. "Anyway, you two are needed at the missions counter." We nodded, serious and professional. Laia lead the way, I leaned towards Owen and whispered.

"Why do they need us now, the day isn't even supposed to start for another few hours." He shrugged, typical guy thing to do, "You are no help. Laia! Do you know why they need us _now?_" Laia shook her head. Great, we were completely in the dark.

We entered a darkened room with no windows and stale air. This was not the missions counter.

"This is where I was told to take you, I guess they made a mistake, this isn't the missions counter. Oh well, I will talk you two at another time." When Laia left, I felt uneasy. Owen and I had never been in this room, let alone even knew that it existed. I scanned the walls for a light switch;

"Close the door." I was really tired of being talked to by people I couldn't see. I stood, waiting for the man, or woman, to reveal their identity. "Close. The. Door." I really didn't want to be here, there was a pretty good chance that this might be another set up. I knew we were in trouble when I heard something large hit the floor. I clutched Owen's hand and turned around, but the door had locked itself. Here we are in a dark room, with people who did not mean well.

Owen whispered in my ear to keep me from having a claustrophobic meltdown. "They can't take us both down, so just stay close and don't let go." We walked slowly around the room's perimeter; searching for some sort of switch. Something dripped from the ceiling into the back of my neck. I screamed and Owen put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Shhh, we aren't alone." I shut up and he eventually lowered his hand. I slid down the wall onto the floor. It was hopeless, we were going to die in here and there was nothing we could do about it. Owen refused to let me give up and yanked me into a standing position, and suddenly, the lights came on. I gasped, I was ready to leave this place now and never come back.

The room served as what looked like a morgue for failed experiments. People that had had C.A.S.T parts implemented into their body, beasts with newman brains, and vice versa. I wanted to gag, but having no stomach, I was incapable of it. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from hyperventilating or, screaming. The look on Owen's face reflected nothing but horror.

"So now that you know about my little experiments, you get to join them." I turned around and was face to face with a man I had seen before, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. And then it hit. This was one of the men I sent running the day I met Owen. He cackled wildly when fear registered in my eyes, not for myself, but for my partner. I couldn't be killed, but I could be disassembled. The man danced around the room. Owen and I had both already drawn our weapons, but it seemed that they would do us no good.

"Oh, the things I will do to you both, let me tell you," he looked Owen in the eye, "You will beg me for your death. And you," he turned towards me, "You will beg me to shut you down." I had wiped my face free of fear, despite the fact that I desperately wanted to escape. The man began to talk to himself about giving me a nervous system, which didn't sound all that bad, but his methods were to horrifying to even think about. There was a banging at the door. I crossed my fingers , hoping it was help. I looked Owen in the eye and nodded towards our weapons and shrugged. _Should we fire?_ Is what I meant, he seemed to get it, but he shook his head and held up his hand._ No, not now, let's just wait._

So we waited, but the man didn't answer the door. I let go of Owen's hand and edged towards the door. It burst open before I even go there. Help. I hoped it was help, I hoped to whatever god there was tht it was help, and not some sort of Frankenstein support group.

"Guardian Investigation Unit, you're under arrest." I collapsed into Owen, I was not the best at dealing with stress. Laia came running toward us, a frantic expression on her face.

"I am so sorry guys, I really should have been able to see something like this coming." Laia was horrified by the whole setup, but I couldn't sit there and tell her that it was all right. I liked her and all, but this was her fault, and I wasn't about to tell her that I didn't care if we had nearly died because of her. We had to stay in 's laboratory forever, answering questions. When they had finished questioning me, I fell asleep. I had never fallen asleep before, and the sensation was amazing, but the dreams never came. Only the nightmare.

I found myself strapped down to a metal table, my chest plate open for all to see, stripped of my parts I felt vulnerable; I couldn't move and I was unarmed. The man came up to the table with an eccentric smile. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath smelled foul.

"Now don't worry Blake, this will only hurt a lot."

I shot upright in my chair. Owen stared at me, we were no longer in that horrifying room, but, where were we. I looked around, we were obviously in a someone's sleeping quarters.

"I didn't know the keycode to your room, and I didn't want to wake you up, so I just brought you to my room, I imagined you wanted to leave badly." He was right I had. I got up and straightened my hair .

"Sleep is a terrible thing, the concept sounds really great, hours of doing nothing but lay there and have no one bother you. But, is it always so unpleasant?" Owen had a look of confusion on his face, but it disappeared quickly and turned to understanding.

"You had a nightmare about I presume. No, sleep is typically very pleasant and relaxing. When you are under a great deal of stress, or have had a traumatizing experience, you have nightmares. When life is all good, you will either A) Have good dreams or B) Have no dreams."

"Thank you. I think If I had asked headmaster Nav that I would have to break his arm." Owen and I laughed. I had become really good at laughing. I hugged Owen and left, I went to buy some newer, stronger, more protective parts.


	5. Chapter 5

It's my fault; Owen's sick. I don't quite know how, but everyone was surprised when he called in sick. They said he hadn't gotten sick for years. Was it lack of sleep? I shielded my face from my partner machine in shame. Lack of sleep,_ that_ was the cause of it._ "I know that Owen has barely slept one minute since you became his partner." _What was that supposed to mean? Is he worried about me? Am I a handful? Did he find me confusing? Scary? I didn't get it, I'm nothing special. I'm not worth losing sleep over. Or am I? I got up and looked out the window, searching for an answer that wouldn't be there.

"Are you okay?" I shrieked and wielded my weapon in my tremulous hand. I had no idea why I was so jumpy, but ever since Owen got sick last week, I was pulling out my gun for every sound I heard. I believe I shot a fly yesterday.

"Cool it, it's just me." Owen looked terrible. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his eyes looked dead, bags making him look years older. Yet, he somehow managed to look insanely attractive. I tackled him in a hug and refused to let go. I hadn't seen him in a week, he had been quarantined ever since he got sick. They said it was nothing serious, just a killer cold, but it still freaked me out to know that he wasn't at his best defenses.

"I missed you." I reluctantly let go and gave a strangled laugh. He wasn't supposed to be here. "Now go back to your quarters!" I attempted to push him out of the room, but I might as well have been pushing on a wall. He gave a deep laugh, but it choked out near the end. My eyes pleaded him to go back to his room; he really needed to get better, soon.

"I know you're too smart to fall for, "I'm all better!" but, they said I can hang around C.A. all day. They can't catch…" He looked automatically sorry. He knew how envious I was, I _wanted_ to get sick. I shook my head, and replaced my sadness with a wide smile. I hugged him again, he was mine again. If only he knew how much I cared about him. He hugged me back, and I was satisfied knowing that, now, he cared for me. Love, was just a distant dream.

He grabbed me shoulders and inspected me, his demeanor changing to protective. He looked over me completely, making sure I was intact. He even made me tell him how my fingers he was holding up.

"You're okay, nothing happened while I was busy lounging around?" I nodded. Combat had become easier for me; I suppose going solo helped me a great deal. I had completed missions on my own, finally, without nearly getting my head ripped off. I felt a strange sense of accomplishment, even though the missions I completed were mediocre.

"I'm fine. I wasn't the one with a virus raging through my system." I gave him a look. We had one thing in common; we lacked any amount of worry for our own well-being. We looked out for each other, not ourselves. He gave me his typical, how-dare-you-worry-about-me, look, I just shrugged, and it must have driven him crazy. He picked me up off my feet, sat me down in a chair, and gave me a look, towering over me because he was still standing. I only laughed; and I had become quite skilled at it. It didn't come easily yet though, I still had to really try hard.

"Stop doing that! It makes me feel like less of a schmuck for leaving you alone. Can't you let me worry about you just once!"He was screaming at me. He was angry, I could tell. I had never seen him talk in such a brusque manner, to anyone. I looked away from him. I didn't know why, I had an overwhelming urge to hit him, to scream, to cry. As Owen would say, I was pissed. How dare he yell at me? Of all the emotions I could master, I am amazingly good at getting angry. He grabbed my shoulder, trying to get me to turn around and talk to him. "I'm sorr…"

"Get out. I don't wanna hear it. You're sick, you're not yourself, just go!" He didn't leave, it made my "blood" boil. I got up out of the chair and glared at him, I had no need to blink, and I could tell he was getting uncomfortable. His eyes watered, was he attempting to remain unblinking? He had to have known he would never win. He is organic, his eyes require moisture. But, I hadn't expected him to cry. He was Owen, the strong one, the one who could face anything, the one who had no fear. And there he was, standing before me, sobbing. His knees collapsed and he sat on the floor with his head in his hands. I stood there for a minute, in total shock. I sat down on the floor next to him and tried to get a look at him. He smacked my hand away, he showed no signs of getting up any time soon. I stared at him with softened eyes. And then, my newest emotion came through; guilt.

"I'm," I hated to admit I was the one at fault, but I swallowed my pride and continued, "I'm sorry." He wiped at his eyes, his face was red and puffy. He glared at me, and I knew I had probably ruined everything. And it was all over the stupidest thing. He was worried about me, and I had shunned him. Yet, he smiled? I was once again, pissed. He had faked it?

"You know, I haven't cried since the day my father died, six years ago. You knocked down my walls." I was confused. I wasn't yet used to the human idioms. I looked at him blankly. "Blake, you forced me to become more human. " he paused, "Everyone says that, after my father died, I had become a different person, sure, I still had a cheery disposition and was kind and all that good stuff. But, I didn't really become _close_ to anyone, I kind of steered clear of it." He had a wistful look on his face, in remembrance. Was he going to confess his love for me? "Thank you Blake, you know you're my best friend, and I'm sorry I was so harsh." He hugged me tightly. It was a sweet scene, but I couldn't help but be disappointed.

I watched him sleep that night, just to make sure he actually slept. I didn't need sleep, so he couldn't protest. I watched the rise and fall of his chest occasionally, just to make sure he was still breathing. He looked so serene. His sickly appearance was slowly melting away. Something occurred to me, what if that mysterious woman, had only been half right. Perhaps, he hadn't slept in six years, and she had just bent the facts to suit her needs. Either way, he was sleeping, and the whole episode earlier in the day had triggered it. It bothered me that the woman knew all about us. Why us? What did we have to offer? Owen stirred, but settled back down into a deep sleep. I was positive he was asleep now, his snoring was almost unbearable.

"I love you." I said quietly. He would never know it, but at least I had told him. "Sweet dreams." I went outside of my room to go visit his father's memorial. I felt an obligation to say hello.

The walk to the memorial was a lonely one. There was no one around to say hello, and no lights to give me the security I desired. I walked quickly, my every step echoed loudly. Every so often I froze, to make sure I wasn't being followed; to make sure I was still alone. The memorial, was the very place where Owen admitted to changing my circuitry, was in sight. It had a strange sort of beauty, but it was also full of sorrow. The memorial was a huge statue of the Gurhal system; covered in beautiful carvings. The area around the statue had a deep colored scar; caused by hundreds of mourning people, kneeling to wish their loved ones a good afterlife. I slowly kneeled down in front of it, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I sat there for what felt like eons. I didn't even know what his father's name was.

I felt a gentle breeze tickle my ear. Was it his father's spirit perhaps? I would never know. I got up slowly and quietly. Perhaps it was just paranoia, but I felt as though all of the deceased were watching me. I turned around and came face to face with the mysterious woman.

"I've been watching you Blake; you watch your back." And she just vanished. I was terrified, I wanted to run back to my quarters as fast as I could, but my instincts told me to keep quiet. I made it back to my room with no incident, but was by a severely shaken Owen. His face told the whole story; she had paid him a visit too.


End file.
